


Be My Baby (FanVid Tribute to the Impala)

by thesulah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Everyone Who Has Been in the Impala, Driving, Fanvids, Other, crashing, fixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesulah/pseuds/thesulah
Summary: A brief history of the Impala.Enjoy!
Song: Be My BabyArtist: The RonettesReleased: 1964
Entry to the Supernatural Music Video Contest - VegasCon 2017





	




End file.
